


Trivial [Modern AU]

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is under stress, and Levi is worried.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial [Modern AU]

He’s not the type who buys her stuff. She not the type who makes him anyway. She would even insist on splitting the bill every time they opt for a fancy dinner. Except for Christmas and birthdays - and sometimes anniversaries or monthsaries when she unexpectedly remembers, much to his surprise - giving each other things from random gifts to just sweet nothings is something they’re both not accustomed to.

Besides, she’s a sentimental type in a not very organized manner. Spending half a day in her room looking for the Calcifer cellphone charm he gave her three years ago while she cling on him sobbing at the back of his shirt is something he’s not very eager to do anytime soon. Not that he mind the intimate contact at all. But doing it while sweeping her floor thoroughly and controlling uncalled-for urges - all at the same time - proved to be really tiresome.

Yet, today will be different. 

He sighed as he fumbled for the wrapped confection in his pocket. He took it out and let it roll on the palm of his hand as he walk towards her cubicle. He then shoved it back, upon spotting Hanji approach his destination from a few feet away.

"[Y/n]! So? Have you completed it?" The rimmed brunette asked cheerfully.  
"Nope!" [Y/n] replied, closing the lid of her laptop. "Aaargh! Stupid chocolates!" She whined, earning curious glances from her other co-workers. Overhearing [Y/n]’s last statement, Levi’s brows furrowed as he near her area.  
"Calm down [Y/n], you just have to be a little more patient." Hanji assured [Y/n], patting her on the head.  
"Tch. I’ll turn you into a ’patient’ if you don’t move." He finally spoke, startling the brunette, making her step back just enough to be out of harm’s way.  
"Oi Shor- uh, I mean Levi! Didn’t notice you there!"  
"Then you better get your glasses checked because they’re probably shitty." He retorted as he reach for the other girl’s head, smoothing the part where the former patted on. "Hey [Y/n], is Hanji bothering you?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
"No Levi. Don’t worry. Geez, you’re always mean at Hanji." [Y/n] chuckled.  
"[Y/n]’s right Levi!" Hanji piped in. "You know how the saying goes! ’The more you hate, the more you lo-’"  
"Look forward to inflict bodily harm upon it." Levi calmly interrupted, making the two girls giggle and earning chuckles from nearby employees.

"Oh well, seems like that’s my cue to leave." A teary eyed Hanji finally spoke, trying to recover from the laughing fit. "But seriously, Levi, no wonder [Y/n]’s been moody lately. Your grumpiness might have finally had an effect on her, considering the two of you being together for like years now. Right [Y/n]?" Hanji added and winked at [Y/n], after which she excused herself before Levi can throw another snarky remark.  
"Tch. C’mon [Y/n], let’s go home before we get caught up with the rush hour." Levi said as he help her pack up her stuff. Then, they left the office, fingers intertwined as they walk their way to the train station.

The walk to the station was unusually quiet. Levi noticed how her brows are furrowed each time she checks her phone, although to his bemusement, a glimpse of it from his viewpoint only reveals her homescreen. This went on until they reach the station platform.  
"Expecting something?" He finally breaks the silence, slight annoyance evident in his tone.  
"Sorry. What?" She responds, a questioning look on her visage.  
"Tch. You’re zoning out. Again."  
"I did not."  
"Yes. You do. Now, I’ll be taking that." He replied, snatching her phone and slipping it in his pocket.  
"Hey Levi! Give it back!" Using her free hand, she tried reaching for her phone in his pocket but to no avail. Levi simply pulled their locked hands behind his back to limit her reach. On the other hand, the movement resulted for the side of their hips to touch, making her feel the round bulge in his pocket against her lower hip.

"Uh...Levi...what’s in your pocket? She inquired.  
"Don’t mind it. The train’s coming." He dismissed her, letting go of her hand to reach around her shoulders, pulling her close to shield her against inconsiderate, impatient commuters as they enter the carriage. Once settled inside, she managed to slip her hand inside his pocket and pull out the item in question. Her brows furrowed again as she look at it intently.  
"Is it for me?" She asked.  
"No. It’s for your dog." He replied flatly.  
"Huh?" She turned to face him, alarm evident in her expression.  
"Of course it’s for you. But since that punk just ripped my book to a million pieces, maybe I’ll give it to him instead. Hey!" He dodged as she punched his arm.  
"He was named Shredder for a reason." She defended.  
"Tch. Fine." He responded. He felt her head rest upon his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

Minutes of silence passed between them. He closed his eyes and listened to the train’s rumbling noises until she finally spoke.  
"Thank you Levi."  
"You’re welcome." He responded, tilting his head slightly to feel her soft locks brush against his cheek.  
"And I’m sorry." She continued in a low voice.  
"What shit is that?" He said a little bit loud, drawing the attention of some of the passengers.  
"Um...I don’t know. For forgetting something?"  
"Ugh. It’s not for that."  
"Oh. So I didn’t miss anything?"  
"No."  
"Then why?"  
"Because you’ve been sporting the same look you have every time I ask you to redo your cleaning, for the past few weeks."  
"Oh. I see." Was her only reply. She looked down and raised a hand to her chin as she contemplate what to say next.  
"Oi." He nudged her lightly after a few seconds, worried for her newfound habit of looking like a still picture.  
"Well...you heard what Hanji said." She responded, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Am I supposed to believe that?"  
She returned her gaze at him. "Mmm...No. But since-"  
"What is it then?" He interrupted.  
"Hey I’m still trying to get back at you for what you said about my dog."  
"You punched me."  
"You dodged it."  
"Because that’s how you are supposed to react when someone is hitting you."  
"Fine." She retorted in a defeated tone. She sighed as she unwrap the sweet confection and took the brown round ball into her mouth. She chewed it gingerly, her expression serious as she seem to sink again in deep thought. Levi’s brows furrowed as he grew impatient of her silence.  
"That stuff is supposed to make you happy." He interrupted.  
She swallowed and cleared her throat. She met his worried gaze before she utter her reply.  
"It’s been a month. Levi."

The gravity in her tone suddenly made him feel uneasy.

 

It’s not that he isn’t prepared for it, but recalling his officemates’ stories, he can’t help but feel concerned for her well being. Seems like his plans for her will have to come earlier than expected  
"Do you still got more of this stuff?" She asked as she fidget with the shiny wrapper in her hand, interrupting him from his thoughts.  
"I thought you didn’t like choc-" He was again interrupted as something vibrated in his pocket, followed by a soft "ding dong" tone. He suddenly remembered and pulled out her phone, noticing a new icon that appeared on the upper left part of her screen.  
"About time!" She suddenly exclaimed, surprising him at the sudden glee in her tone. With a raised brow, he swiped down her status bar, revealing a notification beside the icon.

You now have full lives! Tap here to continue...

He felt like something made sense. But given his own definition of sense, he has to make sure. So, he slowly turned to face her, throwing the latter a questioning look.  
"What?" She asked, returning his same expression.  
"[Y/n], just to be clear, am I right to assume that this is what’s been causing you stress?" He asked, slight irritation showing in his feature.  
She avoided his gaze and smiled sheepishly.  
"Tch." He simply grunted and slightly shook his head, returning his gaze on her screen.  
"It’s a very hard, er...challenging game!" She quickly retorted.  
"And here I thought that these games are created to help people relieve of their stress, not get one from it." He said, tapping the notification to open the app. "I can’t believe you’re fussing over this."  
"Then why not give it a try?" She challenged him, resting her chin over his shoulder, peering at her screen.  
"Or better, how about you just stop playing it?" He suggested.  
"I can’t. I’m already at level 382. It’s just that those stupid chocolates kept on appearing that I’m already stuck at it for a month now." She explained.  
"Oh. So the chocolate thing is because of this?" He asked  
"Oh you mean? Yeah. Of course I like chocolates. I mean, unless you’re allergic to it, who doesn’t?" She chuckled.  
"Ugh." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best not to curse as he thinks he knows the answer to his next question.  
"And when you said that it’s been a month..." he pressed further, looking at her straight in the eye.  
Her mouth gaped at the sudden realization.  
"Levi, when I said that, you actually thought that I’m - ?"  
"What else would I think? You had me worried."  
"Oh. I’m so sorry Levi. Look, I’ll make it up to you. Can I have my phone back now? Please?" She assured him, slipping her hand under his arm to reach for her phone.  
"Tch. No." Switching her phone to his other hand and out of her reach. He sighed and tapped her screen awake. Feeling the need to relieve what turned out to be an unnecessary stress, he pressed the play button.  
"Now this’ll be interesting." She remarked as she inched closer to watch.

Around fifteen minutes later, [Y/n] smirked as Levi hands back her phone, his lips drawn in a scowl.  
"So?"  
"Tch. Shitty chocolates."  
"I told you." She chuckled.

Not too long did the announcement for her station rang thru the speakers. They’re about to step out when Levi changed his mind and pulled her by the waist, letting the doors close in front of them. She casts a confused stare at him, at which he only smirked in return.  
"What’s going on?" She asked.  
"You said you’ll make it up to me, I say you’ll do it now." He replied, startling her with a quick kiss.  
"Oh. I see..." Her voice trailed off as warmth settled in her cheeks.

\--Bonus Ending

She woke up inside his embrace, reflex prompting her to shift on her side and reach for her phone. It lit up as she tapped, the light causing Levi to shift next to her, nuzzling his face on the side of her neck. After checking the time, she swiped absently before turning off her screen. But her half lidded eyes caught something that made her snap awake. She groaned, waking the sleeping man beside her.  
"What the hell?" Levi croaked.  
"You UNINSTALLED it." She replied, enunciating every syllable as she glare at him.  
"Why not? It’s a shitty game anyway." He replied nonchalantly, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer. She pushed his arm off, tucking the covers under her arms as she pushed herself to sit up. Levi glanced up at her as her fingers rapidly tap at her screen.  
"What are you doing?" He inquired, resting his head on her lap.  
"I’m reinstalling it. Then I’ll sync it with my online account to restore my game progress." She explained in a serious tone. He grunted as he shift his head on the other side.  
"I can’t lose at Hanji’s bet." She added.  
His eyes shot up at her statement, pushing himself up to face her.  
"What bet? You haven’t said anything about a bet." He demanded.  
"You owe me a box of those chocolates for what you did." She shot back, completely ignoring his question.  
"Tch. Fine. I’ll buy as much as you want. Now let’s go back to sleep." He conceded. After a few taps, she finally let him push her back to bed.

He sighed contentedly as he felt her drift back to sleep. He reached for his phone and tapped a quick message to Hanji. A smirk graced his lips as he close his eyes. 

Seems like Hanji will be up for some interrogating-threatening at the office later.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi/Rivaille belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> And I need some practice in writing fluffy stuff.


End file.
